


And All I've Done for Want of Wit

by Selori



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Bro bro bro, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Failboat Clint, Gen, Matt Fraction's Hawkeye, probably spoilers for, tracksuit draculas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selori/pseuds/Selori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton's life is a study in irony. His heart is in the right place. Sometimes he is, too. So things really ought to work out better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And All I've Done for Want of Wit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["The Parting Glass"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/154358) by Peter Hollens. 



 

Of all the money that e'er I had

I spent it in good company  


And all the harm that e'er I've done

[ ](http://s410.photobucket.com/user/Selori/media/The%20Parting%20Glass/3%20All_the_harm4_zpssg5l379c.png.html)

 

Alas, it was to none but me

 

And all I've done for want of wit

To mem'ry now I can't recall

[ ](http://s410.photobucket.com/user/Selori/media/The%20Parting%20Glass/6%20hawkeye-19_zpstg80wkek.png.html)

 

So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be to you all

[ ](http://s410.photobucket.com/user/Selori/media/The%20Parting%20Glass/7-8%20hawkeye02_zps5a8svkdd.png.html)

 

 

So fill to me the parting glass

And drink a health whate'er befalls

Then gently rise and softly call

"Good night and joy be to you all"

 

 

Of all the comrades that e'er I had

[ ](http://s410.photobucket.com/user/Selori/media/The%20Parting%20Glass/9%20All_the_comrades_zpsznwzwztp.png.html)

 

They're sorry for my going away

[ ](http://s410.photobucket.com/user/Selori/media/The%20Parting%20Glass/10%20Hawkeye_zpssz06axzv.png.html)

 

And all the sweethearts that e'er I had

 

 

They'd wish me one more day to stay

 

But since it fell into my lot

 

That I should rise and you should not

 

I'll gently rise and softly call

 

"Good night and joy be to you all"

**Author's Note:**

> Because Peter Hollens' version of [ "The Parting Glass"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hMdoGet2A8) gives me think Clint Barton feels. I have no idea why.
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to take this idea and do far more justice to the art from Matt Fraction's "Hawkeye" run, I would be thrilled!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [ Selori](http://selori.tumblr.com).


End file.
